Rose and Dimitri Pool Training
by littlemissoutofmyway
Summary: Dimitri decides its time for Rose to learn how to defend herself in a pool... What happens when things get heated. One Shot!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my new story. I thought if this when I was at the pool at my hotel. All these stories will be one shots. Most are really cute! Some very sexy! Please pay attention to the rating if you don't like M stories. Don't worry this story isn't M. Thanks! Richelle Mead owns all!

-Adri

* * *

RATING- T

POV- Rose

SETTING- Rose and Dimitri have a swim training.

Beep… Beep… Beep!

I groaned. Stupid Fucking Alarm Clock, I cursed. I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. I sat up in bed and put my hand down next to me. Instead of feeling the softness of my bed, I felt the stiffness of a piece of paper. it was addressed to _Roza._

_Roza, _

_Training is at the lower campus pool. Remember to bring your bathing suit._

_Love,_

_D_

I held the note to my heart. He wrote _Love… _Man, why am I such a love sick teenager?

I got out of bed and went over to my dresser, getting out all the bathing suits I owned. I looked through all of them, putting my finger to my chin… _Hum, what to choose. I need one that says 'Hey Comrade, come here and fuck me!' _I finally decided on a itty, bitty, black bikini. It really was only two triangles connected by some string for the top, and the bottom was only held up by two ties on each side **(Pic. on Profile!)**. I put the bikini in my bag. I through some clothes on and ran out of the door. Dimitri was already at the pool. He was sitting on one of the pool chairs, in a pair of black board shorts and no shirt. "Hey, Baby!" I said, walking over to him.

"Your late…" Dimitri said, not looking up form the book her was reading. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, I was picking out the perfect _bikini." _I made sure to put a lot of emphasis on _bikini_. I walked over to the changing room and quickly changed. I strutted out of the changing room and went right up to Dimitri. His jaw dropped when he saw me. I put my hands on his chest and smiled at him. He could't take his eyes off me. He wrapped his arms around me and let his hands rest on my ass.

"Roza, you look… Amazing." Dimitri said.

"Aw… Thanks Boo!" I said and jumped into the pool. I blew him a kiss and winked at him. "Aren't you coming in?" I asked.

"Roza, we need to focus." Dimitri said, struggling to focus.

"Come on, Comrade! Can't we just… Take the day off." I asked him. When I said, _take the day off_, I meant, _have sex in my room all day. _Of course, Dimitri, being the meanie mentor he is, just shook his head.

"Focus, Rose." Dimitri said, struggling with is own control. He honestly looked like he was about to fuck me right here.

"I think it's you that needs to focus…" I said. He shook his head again, trying to clear his thoughts. "So, what's first?" I asked.

"Twenty laps, I'm timing you." Dimitri said. I swam over to the wall and began to swim back and fourth. Damn… This is actually tiering. Once I finished I went back to Dimitri. "Now, what do you do if you and your charge are in the water and a strigoi comes?" He asked me.

"Fight him?" I said.

"Yes." He said, looking thoughtful. "But what if you can't touch the bottom of the pool, or ocean… How will you fight?" He asked me.

"Uh…" I frankly had no idea.

"Start treading water." Dimitri said. I glared at him.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Start treading water!" He said.

"Oh you mean like the swimming in place thing?"

"Yes." I started to tread.

"How long do I have to do this?" I asked.

"Ten minutes, for now." He said. I kept treading.

"Dimitri, aren't you technically European?" I asked him, trying to distract myself from the treading.

He smirked at me. "Ya, I guess I am…" He said.

"Well then why aren't you wearing a speedo?" I asked him. "I thought europeans wore them…" I said. He rolled his eyes. I noticed he wasn't in the pool, he was still sitting on a chair, oh well, he was going to have to come in sooner or later… Right?

After I finished treading water I swam up to the side of the pool. "Aren't you going to come in, Comrade?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, don't rely feel like it…" He told me. I pouted at him.

"Please…" I said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Nope." He said, popping the p.

Are, you sure?" I asked I pulled the bottom string of my bating suit so that it was only tied around my neck. Dimitri's eyes widened.

"Yup…" He said, staring at my chest. I undid the top string and pulled the top off. I set it on the ledge in front of me. I held my boobs in my hands, covering them up.

"You still don't want to come in?" I asked him. He looked at me for a few seconds before jumping into the pool next to me. He pulled me close to him and I wrapped my arms around him. "I knew you'd want to come in!" I giggled, rubbing my nose against Dimitri's. He laughed with me, and let his hands roam up and down my back.

"I love you, Roza." Dimitri said, kissing my neck.

"I love you, too, Dimitri." I said bringing his mouth up to mine and kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled out the rubber band that was holding his hair back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled the strings on my hips making the small piece of fabric fall. I undid Dimitri's swim trunks and pulled them off, our limbs tangled together, and I felt him enter me for the second time. It was amazing. He pushing me up against the pool wall and made love to me.

After we came we just stayed wrapped up in each others embraces, floating in the water. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he kissed my head. "Sorry to ruin the moment," He gave me a sweet half smile. "But we still have to finish up the water training." I sighed and pouted at him.

"Fine…" I trailed off, putting my suit back on, he did the same and showed me some more moves, practice was finished quickly after that. We both got out of the pool. We hugged and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "See you after school, Comrade!" I waved to him.

"Bye, Roza." I heard Dimitri said as I walked off.

* * *

Ok so this is my new story… Its going to be just cute one-shots as I have said. Please review and give me ideas and suggestions. If you have any good ideas for me, please, review or private message me! REVIEW!

-Adri


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

COPY AND PASTE TO YOUR OWN FANFIC!


End file.
